


Wet Metal

by yearofmeteors



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofmeteors/pseuds/yearofmeteors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Langly's hiding something underneath all those band tshirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Metal

It wasn’t really even a particularly hot day but the A/C was broken so their cave-like headquarters wasn’t very comfortable. And trying to fix the A/C ended up killing the power for the whole building. That left Jimmy and Langly to slowly die of boredom as Byers and Frohike went on a trek to try and find some special part that would fix the issue . . . or something. Jimmy hadn’t really been able to follow what they were rambling on about. He knew a bit about being a handyman but once he saw what ‘improvements’ they had added to the A/C over the years, he had quickly given up and left them to their mad scientist ways. That meant Jimmy was stuck sitting on the couch trying not to stare at Langly pace like a caged animal. And he couldn’t stop staring. Langly just looked so _good_ today.

From what little Jimmy could see of Langly from the light streaming through the windows and a few well-placed battery operated lanterns, Langly was, frankly, distracting. He was showing off more skin than usual in a baggy tshirt all cut up into a loose tank, sweat quickly making the white material transparent. And on top of it all, his long hair was pulled up in a bun. It was quite the image.

Jimmy’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Langly stretch, long arms over his head, damp tshirt pressing tight to his chest and . . .

“Your nipples are pierced?” Jimmy choked out. The image of those little hoops just visible through the transparent fabric, went straight to his dick. God if he could just . . . tug on them a little, see how Langly would react, back arched, breathy moan –

“Aw damnit. Yeah they are.” Langly quickly put his arms down and hugged his chest. “What’s it to you?”

“Just, uh, surprised is all,” Jimmy shifted awkwardly. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

“Uh huh,” Langly scowled at him, leaning against a table. They stared at each other in uncomfortable silence until Langly lifted his chin slightly with a sneer. He let his arms fall from his chest, grabbing the edge of the table, supporting his weight. He stuck his chest out a bit and leveled a defiant look at Jimmy.

“I bet it hurt,” Jimmy mumbled, not knowing what else to say, breathless from Langly’s little show. Oh he was fucked.

“Yeah it hurt, dumbass.” Langly rolled his eyes.

“Langly, I’m just,” Jimmy sighed heavily, “I’m just trying to talk to you.”

Langly huffed an incredulous laugh, “Yeah, about my nipples, you perv.”

Jimmy blushed, “Y- you’re the one who has them pierced.”

“What’s that got to do with anything? It’s my body, not yours.”

“I’m sorry Langly,” Jimmy scrubbed at his face, “Just trying to distract you I guess. I don’t know, make you, uh, less bored?”

“Bored is an understatement. I’m stuck here without power, with _you_ , and we’re talking about my damn nipples. This isn’t boredom, it’s torture. _”_

“Probably not as much torture as getting those pierced—” Jimmy snapped his mouth shut when he realized what he was saying. He needed to get his one track mind under control before something bad happened.

“You got some kind of obsession there, Jimmy. You got a thing for pierced nipples or something?” Langly sneered.

Jimmy just stared blankly, not sure how to answer the question. Nothing he could say seemed safe. Langly frowned, staring back at him, eyebrows drawn. In the silence the struggle became too much. Jimmy couldn’t resist the urge to steal a quick look at Langly’s chest.

It was just so hot, the outline of the piercings, pushing through the damp white tank top. Langly squeaked and Jimmy looked up sharply at the sound. Langly was blushing, eyes wide, mouth slightly open in surprise. Jimmy watched in horror as Langly stole a glance of Jimmy’s crotch. There was no doubt in Jimmy’s mind that Langly had just confirmed that Jimmy was aroused by Langly’s situation.

“Y-you _do_ have a thing for nipple piercings, don’t you?” Langly asked, voice tight. He suddenly stood up from the table, his face working through several different little sweet expressions before settling on a soft, frightened smile. Jimmy felt his heart stop as Langly started moved hesitantly towards the couch, that little smile sharpening a bit with each step.

“Oh. Huh? Uh-um . . . yeah, I do. I like them. A lot,” Jimmy choked out, glued to the couch, afraid to make a move.

“Is it just the piercings . . . or is it m-me with . . ?” Langly looked away, eyes downcast, shoulders hunched. He looked up after a moment, pouting and shy, looking at Jimmy through his eyelashes. Jimmy shuddered, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to touch, Langly was just too adorable right now to ignore.

“Come over here,” Jimmy said, watching Langly shuffle closer. That shy smile settled on Langly’s face again, as he stepped between Jimmy’s splayed legs. “I need you . . . yeah baby . . .” Jimmy breathed.

Langly gasped, head tossing to the side, eyes closed tight, hands fisted at his side. “G-god you can’t . . . fuck . . . Jimmy . . .” he whined.

“Please, babe,” Jimmy said, feeling himself break into a smile of his own as Langly shuddered at the endearment, “I wanna touch you, come on . . .” Jimmy growled, grabbing Langly’s hips and pulling him onto his lap. Langly fell on him with a yelp, hands on either side of Jimmy’s head to hold on to the back of the couch, long legs splayed on either side of Jimmy’s hips.

Jimmy could get used to his.

“Oh Jesus, I can’t . . . believe this . . .” Langly’s chest was heaving, lips red from worrying them. Jimmy squeezed his hips before trailing his fingers along the bottom of his tshirt, making Langly shiver.

 “Mmmm, you look so good today babe,” Jimmy breathed. “Can I?” He tugged at the edge of Langly’s shirt.

“Oh yes please,” Langly shuddered, hips rolling. Jimmy bit down a curse as he felt Langly’s half hard dick press against him. Langly raised his arms above his head and Jimmy practically ripped the shirt off of him. He threw it somewhere on the ground, as if it mattered where. Nothing mattered past Langly squirming in his lap, those piercings at his fingertips.

And there they were. Shiny and silver and way hotter than they should be. And they weren’t hoops as Jimmy had guessed, but silver circular barbells hanging from each lovely nipple. Jimmy bit his lip, face flushed, hands clenching at Langly’s hips, as arousal shot through him.

“God, you look amazing,” Jimmy gasped. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Come on, man, stop looking and . . .” Langly threw his head back, trailing off in a moan as Jimmy leaned forward and licked at this right nipple. Jimmy shuddered at the feel of metal and soft skin under his tongue. He grabbed desperately at Langly’s back, trying to steady him as he rolled his hips against Jimmy. He moved his mouth over the nipple, tongue gently lifting up the piercing from where it hung. Langly made an aborted sound in response, so Jimmy moved it gently up and down with his tongue. He smiled when Langly cursed. Langly’s hips spasmed, pushing his ass over Jimmy’s dick. Jimmy groaned into his skin, leaving Langly’s right nipple with a kiss to make his way to the other with soft kisses and bites to his chest. Jimmy mouthed over the nipple, tongue playing with the silver barbell and brought his hand up to play with the other piercing, pushing it to one side and back again. Langly shuddered and grabbed on to Jimmy’s shoulders to claw into his skin with a moan.

“Fuck!” Langly yelled as Jimmy softly bit down, soothing the hurt with his tongue. “God Jimmy, so good . . .” Langly’s hips moved in circles, his head thrown back. He was whimpering, pushing up against Jimmy desperately. Jimmy held on, trying to keep Langly still enough that he could worry at those beautiful piercings without injuring him. He was painfully hard, precome leaking through his jeans as his tongue slipped over wet metal and warm skin. It was an amazingly erotic sensation, working Langly’s nipples with his mouth. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive after this, knowing that underneath Langly’s band tshirts there were these little silver barbells waiting to be played with.

“Jimmy please, I need . . .” Langly whimpered, slender body rolling against him desperately. Jimmy pulled back, tugging on the piercings with his mouth and fingertips before he let go.

“Tell me what you need, Langly,” Jimmy said as Langly squirmed in his lap.

Langly buried his face in Jimmy’s shoulder and mumbled his response.

“What’s that, babe?” Jimmy asked, hands falling to Langly’s ass, pulling him tight against him. Langly moaned brokenly into his shoulder.

“I need you to fuck me,” he muttered.

“Oh yeah, ah fuck,” Jimmy thrust up against him, “You sure? It’s gonna take a bit of time . . .”

“No it’s not,” Langly breathed.

“What do you mean?” Jimmy squeezed Langly’s ass.

“It’s not like I fuck myself every day thinking about you,” Langly said, voice tight.

“You . . . what?” Jimmy choked. Langly hummed, nuzzling against Jimmy’s shoulder, lips ghosting over his skin.

“Every night I . . . I open myself up with my fingers, imagining it’s you . . . getting myself ready, slick and open, and . . .”

“Oh god. You think of me? Yeah? Get off on imagining me fucking you?”

“Uh huh . . .” Langly shuddered, hips pumping desperately against Jimmy.

“You want the real thing?” Jimmy growled, fingers digging into the meat of Langly’s ass.

“Yes . . .” Langly moaned.

“Fuck, need some lube . . . a condom . . .”

“Let’s go to my room . . . I . . .” Langly said, sliding off of Jimmy’s lap. Jimmy followed close behind, mouthing at Langly’s neck. Langly laughed, pushing him off, opening the door to his room.

Jimmy stood at the doorway, watching Langly rummage around his room, pushing shit off the bed as he went. He felt awkward for a second, the reality of things hitting him. Langly was going to fucking sit on his dick in the middle of the headquarters. He pressed his palm against his erection, shuddering. And those piercings. Those piercings were gorgeous, and he’d be able to play with them while fucking into Langly.  Slide into him, make him shake and moan his name, mouthing over metal and warm skin. He hissed as his cock pushed against the zipper of his jeans making him realize he was overdressed. He kicked off his shoes and socks, struggling out of his jeans and boxers, before pulling his shirt off. He moved over to the bed, closing the door behind him. He watched Langly bend over to look through his bedside table. Jimmy was unable to stop himself from stoking his cock at the view. Langly turned around, looking at his feet.  Jimmy realized that he looked a little scared.

“Ah, Langly, it’s alright. Come here, babe,” Jimmy murmured softly and Langly looked up blushing and biting his lip. His eyes settled on Jimmy’s hand on his cock, mouth opening in a small gasp. Jimmy stroked himself, slow and slick with precome, trying to put on a show.

“I thought I dreamed this for a moment. . .” Langly said, voice strangled.

“Oh, babe. I really do want you,” Jimmy said, fucking into his fist, breathless.

“Yeah, really?” Langly shuffled closer.

“Uh huh, I’m dying for you,” Jimmy moaned, eyeing the growing bulge in Langly’s gym shorts. “Fuck, you look so good. Come on I wanna see you, wanna get you ready for me.”

Langly blushed as he stood in front of Jimmy. He set the lube and condom down on the bed before shyly running his fingers along the edge of his shorts.

“Show me . . .” Jimmy whined, pumping into his fist, “. . . wanna see you.”

“Yeah?” Langly slowly pulled his shorts and boxers down, revealing his long lean cock.

“Fuck,” Jimmy spit out, his own dick straining in his hand, he looked so fucking good. Of course his cock would be long and lean, just like the rest of him. “Come on up here, baby.”

Langly blushed, stepping out of his shorts and kicking them away. He climbed on to Jimmy’s lap, cock sliding against Jimmy’s, filthy and slick.

“Come on Jimmy . . .” Langly moaned, grinding against him.

“Need my fingers? Spread you nice and open for my cock?” Jimmy breathed, reaching behind him for the lube.

“Yeah, oh yeah . . .” Langly pressed himself up against Jimmy’s chest, nipple piercings rubbing against his skin, as he mouthed against his neck. He rocked forward onto his knees, pushing his ass in the air. Jimmy shakily coated his fingers in lube, dripping some down the crack of Langly’s ass for good measure. Langly moaned into his neck as it ran down his skin. Jimmy followed the trail with his fingers, slicking him up, playing at the edge of hole. He rubbed against the opening, feeling Langly shudder against him, cock slick against his stomach.

“Jimmy, just . . .” Langly bit down on his neck as he gently pushed in with one finger, easily slipping in.

“God, you do fuck yourself every night . . .” he murmured as he thrust in, pushing at the sides of his hole, stretching him slow, getting Langly used to him.

“Uh huh . . . uh huh . . .” Langly panted, mouth slick against his skin. Jimmy pressed another finger inside of him, drenched in lube. Langly hissed, teeth grazing his neck.

“You’re fingers, they’re . . . oh!” Langly pushed back on his fingers as Jimmy brushed his prostate.

“My fingers are a little thicker than yours huh?” Jimmy murmured, brushing against that spot again before gently scissoring his fingers, stretching Langly slowly. Langly choked out a whine, sliding back on Jimmy’s fingers desperately, trying to angle himself so Jimmy would brush against that spot again and again.

“More, more . . .” Langly panted, cock rubbing against Jimmy’s.

“Mmmm, patience . . .” Jimmy said, shifting Langly higher with a hand on his hip and suddenly things were perfect as Langly bent over him. His left nipple was right at Jimmy’s mouth, and he flicked his tongue over it as he continued stretching Langly slow and steady. Sucking hard at his nipple, he pushed a third finger inside of him and Langly spasmed, shouting, hands digging into Jimmy’s skin in a mirror of their position earlier.

Langly rambled, riding Jimmy’s fingers as Jimmy worried at those delicious barbells. He tried to keep his cool, getting Langly ready for his cock, trying not to give in to Langly’s moans for more spilling from his mouth. He focused on the sensations, blocking everything else out until he felt that Langly was ready, slick and open and begging for it. He withdrew his fingers and Langly cursed, hips twitching.

“Oh yeah, come on, come on, fuck me, Jimmy. Yeah, yeah . . .” Langly chanted as Jimmy slicked his cock up, rolling the condom on with shaky hands. Before Jimmy could even take a breath, Langly had a hand on his dick and was positioning himself over him, sliding down slowly. Jimmy’s head fell back, overwhelmed as Langly pressed himself down on to him, a tight hot glide.

“Jesus Christ, Langly,” he murmured as Langly moved his hips slowly, getting used to Jimmy’s cock. Jimmy’s breath pushed out of him all at once as Langly sank all the way down onto him. He stayed there, clenching around him with his eyes glazed over in arousal. Jimmy cursed, trying to keep still as Langly twitched and rocked slightly on his cock, eyes closing and mouth falling open.

“Yeah, oh you feel so good, Jimmy. Fucking huge and thick. Yeah . . .” he slurred as he began to rock up and down on Jimmy’s cock, setting a frustratingly slow pace. Jimmy held on to his hips, trying desperately to let Langly lead.

“God you’re fucking gorgeous, I can’t stand it, so fucking good . . .” Jimmy murmured, trailing off into a whine as Langly sped up, practically bouncing on Jimmy’s dick, head thrown back, long neck exposed. Jimmy held onto his hips for dear life, cautiously meeting Langly’s thrusts with his own.

“Oh yeah, harder . . .” Langly ground out and Jimmy snapped his hips, thrusting up into him as hard as he could at the angle they were at. Jimmy panted, hands slipping over sweat slicked skin.

“Harder . . .” Langly breathed, and Jimmy growled, lifting Langly up so he could pull out. “What?”

“On your back, babe . . .” Jimmy panted, helping Langly lay down on the bed, legs over his shoulders. Jimmy slid in again, biting his lip, trying to hold back.

“Uh huh, like that, yeah. Fuck . . . come on . . . I’m not going to fucking break,” Langly spit out, his loudmouthed personality finally breaking through his anxiety. Jimmy groaned as arousal hit him. He loved it when Langly had a fire lit under him, growling and passionate and angry. He grabbed a hold of Langly’s hips, lifting him up and shoving hard into him. Of course he wouldn’t break.

Langly shouted, hands fisted, as Jimmy fucked him, “That’s it, yeah, come on, harder you sonofabitch . . .” he trailed off into a broken whimpers, head thrown back against the bed, back arched.

But something was missing, just a little bit more to make it absolutely perfect. Then it hit him, making him shiver right down to his toes.

Jimmy leaned down and finally captured Langly’s lips in a kiss. Langly stilled under him, a long whine pushing its way out of his mouth as Jimmy slid his tongue against his. Langly whimpered, mouth slipping against Jimmy’s, hips snapping out of rhythm as he scratched down Jimmy’s back. Jimmy growled against his lips, biting at them before pulling back with a smile.

“Jimmy . . .” Langly panted, breathless, eyes wide and shining, “I’m so close.”

“Yeah? What do you need, babe?” Jimmy asked brokenly, moving faster inside of him.

“Oh, oh, kiss me, more . . .”

“Oh Langly . . .” Jimmy breathed, leaning forward and kissing him soft and sweet, hand closing around Langly’s cock, moving fast and rough. Langly moaned into his mouth, erratically pumping into Jimmy’s hand. Jimmy ran his other hand up his stomach, brushing against his left nipple. He tugged gently at the piercing and felt Langly go still and tight around his cock in response. His mouth fell slack against his in a silent moan. Jimmy kissed the edge of his mouth before leaning back and watched as Langly came. His body suddenly shuddered and his come his stomach, his head tossed from side to side in pleasure. Jimmy worked him through the last of his orgasm, squeezing the last few drops of come from his cock. Langly whimpered and Jimmy let go, watching him soften against his stomach. His own thrusts had slowed, distracted by watching Langly go over the edge.

“Come on me,” Langly slurred, eyes bright, face flushed.

“Y-yeah?” Jimmy slid out, rolling his condom off before jacking himself off.

“Yeah . . .” Langly breathed, goofy smile on his face, eyes lidded. Jimmy shuddered, dick jumping against his hand at the sight of Langly boneless and blissed out beneath him. He fucked harder into his fist, hand coming up to brush Langly’s hair out of his face.

“You look so good,” Jimmy muttered, voice strained as his hand moved over himself.

“Mmmm, bet I could look even better. How about if I . . ?” Langly trailed off as he ran his hand up to his chest and fingered his piercing, pushing it side to side before tugging at it. Jimmy choked at a moan, mesmerized. He felt his orgasm come swiftly, as Langly tugged harder at the metal threaded through his nipple. Jimmy shook as it hit him, come splattering across Langly’s stomach.

“Damn . . .” Langly murmured, “That was fucking hot.”

“Uh huh,” Jimmy mumbled, falling down beside Langly, nuzzling his shoulder.

They fell silent as Jimmy kissed at his neck.

“A—a shower . . ?” Langly asked, breaking the silence, reaching for tissues and wiping his stomach off.

“No, wanna cuddle,” Jimmy slurred against his neck.

“You wanna cuddle? With me?”

“Yeahhh . . .” Jimmy trailed off with a happy sigh, pulling Langly over on his side to face him. “I really, really do,” he whispered before kissing him.


End file.
